Build:Mo/W 105hp Halcyon Farmer
105 build, based on 55, used to quickly farm the Luxon Assassins from "The Halcyon Job" for jadeite shards and general gold items. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/warrior sword=12 tactics=8 prot=10+1+3 divine 0+3SpiritHandsof AbsorptionBattle Standard of HonorBladesAttackStanceAm Unstoppable/build Equipment * Runes for 55 setup. If you are unfamiliar with this term, information can be found here. * Full radiant insignia's. * Max damage sword with +20% Enchantments mod. +15% damage while enchanting will help your damage if your ebon rank is not high enough to one shot the mob. * A protection prayers offhand. Usage * Start off at Zos Shivros Channel. Make sure that you have the quest The Halcyon Job in your quest log. * Enter Boreas Seabed. *'Make sure that you have more Kurzick Faction than Luxon faction.' Run into the closest group of mobs and get yourself killed. You will resurrect at the Assassins. * Once you have arrived at the shrine, walk over the bridge. This will spawn 4 Luxon Assassins. * Cast PS, SH and IAU as soon as the Assassins have reached you, and move on to the Canthan Noble that stands a bit Northeast. * Keep PS and either shielding hands or shield of absoprtion up at all times. Also keep an anti-kd skill up at all times. * Move through the village to pop all the assassins. At the edge of the village more assassins will spawn. * Once you have gathered all assassins, bring them to the top of the stairs of one of the buildings (see video). * Charge Whirlwind attack, then cast Ebon Battle Standard of Honor->Hundred Blades->Whirlwind attack to blow the entire mob up instantly. If your ebon rank is not high enough you might simply have to finish off remaining foes with your sword and the AoE damage from Hundred Blades. * Repeat Variants Roj Variant prof=Mo/any hea=0+3 smi=11+1+3 pro=10+3 div=10+3Handsof AbsorptionSpiritAm Unstoppable!"of JudgmentOptionalAuraSpirit/build Optional: ** "By Ural's Hammer!" ** Ebon Battle Standard of Honor ** Intensity * Any running skill to get to the location faster and help with the aggro. Suggested skills are Enchanted Haste, Mindbender or Illusion of Haste *If you feel confident, you can drop Blessed Aura for an extra optional spot. If you do so, drop divine favor to 3+3, and up prot to 12+3. Doing this also leaves you with points to max smiting prayers + having constand anti-KD. Optional by profession: *Warrior: ** Balanced Stance smiting prayers to 15, tactics to 8 *Dervish: ** Fleeting Stability smiting prayers to 15, earth prayers to 8 *Mesmer: ** Arcane Echo Spiteful Spirit variant prof=Mo/N cur=12 hea=0+3 pro=9+1+3 div=9+3Handsof AbsorptionSpiritAm Unstoppable!"HasteSpiritAuraSpirit/build * Cast SS, then RH. * Make sure to attack your target with a martial weapon, to prevent scatter. E/Me variant prof=E/Me ins=9 ear=12+1+3 ene=9+1Auraof Earthof RestorationStrikerof EarthAm Unstoppable!"EchoArmor/build * Maintain 1-5. If necessairy chain IAU with Echo for your pull. * Keep aggro small: 4-8 mobs. * Pop mini at stairs. * Chain Echo with Sliver. * Cast all your spells on recharge for health. Video See also * 55 Monk